kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Legends
There are plenty of Legends & Mysteries in Kya: Dark Lineage, this article is all about Trivia from the game, whether it's a fact, or a missing piece of the puzzle, it's all here! =''Legends= Animals #Micken's, are very greedy creatures, as noted by Stuff. #Stuff, is the last Galbos in existence. Leading Stuff to be the last one of it's kind. #Woof, can only be defeated with the use of Bombs, or if they are tricked into falling off of a cliff. #The Jamgut, makes it's first appearance in Hunters Domain. The Royal Jamgut, makes it's first appearance in The quarry. Artwork #Some of the artwork of Nativ City shows that Nativs houses, there is a sign that says Aton and one that says Atea. Characters #Frank's name was originally Bunch, according to an Old Artwork #Frank was spelled Franck, on the Kya-Game website. #Aton and Frank, never meet. #Brazul, was originally supposed to be a Nativ. #Besides originally being a nativ, Brazul was also supposed to have a son. #Alan, was originally a separate entity from Brazul, a professor of things. #The Hunter, also has a Boomy, like Kya's. #Kya was originally supposed to be 6 years old. #In the old character artwork, all of the nativs are blue/gray (Except for Atea and Brazul's son). The nativs were then changed to their gold/yellow color scheme; however, Akasa, Atea and Apou were the only characters to keep their original appearance. #Spiked Shell Monster is the only character who was cut from the game, that actually makes a cameo appearance in the ending credits. #In the character artwork, Stuff's tail glows red, but in the game his tail glows yellow. #The Snore, is the only known Nativ not to have their name start with an A, unless "The Snore" is actually a nick name. #Kya shares many weapons and moves with her adversaries; she knows Martial Arts, as does Brazul and numerous types of Wolfen. She shares the most weapons with The Hunter, as they both use Electric Bombs, Explosive Bombs and the Boomy. #In the english version of Kya: Dark Lineage, the characters all pronounce Atea's name differently. Kya and Aton pronounce "Atea" as (Ah-Tay-Uh), however, Akasa pronounces Atea's name as (At-Tay-Uh) and Area pronounces it as (Ay-Tee-Ya). #Kya, is older than Frank. #Akasa is only relevant to the beginning part of the story. #Area, takes Aton's place as the tritagonist after Aton's departure. #Akasa and the Nativ City Zoo owner, are the only Nativs with gray fur instead of golden/brown. #Area, is not properly introduced; Kya meets him, but he never says his name. Atea mentions his name later on, but the player may not know who it is because he is not present. #Aton is the strongest Nativ, in Nativ City. #Stuff and Brazul's Bird, do not have speaking parts in the game. #Aton does not trust Kya, however the Irony is when Aton betrays the Nativs and joins Brazul's side. #Originally, Apou's name was "Arama". (1) #Despite Apou's character artwork, there are no flies around him in the game. #Brazul and Kya, may be the surviving members of Brazul's Alien race. Names #Kya, means "Diamond in the Sky". It's of African origins. #Frank, means "Free". #Alan, means Handsome, Harmony, Fair. It is of Celtic, English origins. #Atea, means Open, Clear, Far away. It is of Australian origins. #Akasa, means Open Air/ Space in both Indian and Sanskrit. #Atea & Area are almost the same name, the only difference is the T in Atea and R in Area. Development #Kya was originally supposed to be at-least a part of a trilogy. #Snowboards were created with Kya featured on them, as a part of a give away before the game came out. Source #Two characters were created before Kya, to represent the heroine of the story. B-Witch and Karaboss, both characters had a different setting and tone, they also both had a furry sidekick, which eventually became Stuff #Kya: Dark Lineage was influenced by Hayao Miyazaki's: Princess Mononoke. Source #Brazul's Son, probably lead to the idea of Kya, being Brazul's child. #Dr Alan, originally a separate entity, became Brazul's alternate identity. #Eden Games has mentioned, a sequel isn't entirely out of the question. However, their sights are currently set on Gear.Club. - Source Production Crew #The 5 voice actors in Kya: Dark Lineage, have all worked together many other times, for various other productions. See Voice Actor Projects, for more information. #Out of all the voice actors in Kya Dark Lineage, Jerry Di Giacomo's work history is the oldest. Where his first gig was in 1974, by doing "Les filles de Malemort ". The rest of the cast members started later, in the 80's, or the 2000's. Enemies #Wolfen sometimes fart, leaving a green mist from their behind. #Kya can hit Wolfen with her boomy, but cannot hurt them with it. #With the Boomy, Kya can hit a Wolfen and trick it into thinking it's friend attacked them. This causes the two Wolfen to duke it out, until there is a champion and one gets knocked out. #Woof's enjoy hunting Nativs, this is shown in the Hunter's Domain. On occasion, when checking out the cage to the rare Woof, if it is not there. A sign next to the cage says "'Gone hunting the Nativs".' #Shocker's are most likely based off of the Catfish. #Wolfen are terrified of Jamguts, they will run in fear when Kya is riding one. #Additionally, Kya can also injure a Wolfen and defeat them by running them over with the Jamgut. #Once Kya hops off of a Jamgut, the Wolfen that were afraid, will once again attack her. #Woof's make an echoing bark sound when they fall off a ledge. #Woof will still attack Kya, if she is riding a Jamgut. #Scrawny Wolfen, will fart a green gas when Kya, is either far away, or sneaking up on them. #Swamp Monsters, Bat Bird, Lava Worm, The Hunter, are enemies to only appear specifically in one part of the game, and never to appear anywhere else again. Bosses #The Lava Worm, is the first and only Boss that is a Monster. The boss battles in the rest of the game all include Wolfen, and humanoid characters. #The Hunter, is the first Wolfen boss in the game. #Lava Worm, and The Hunter, are the only bosses to be fought, and defeated with the Boomy. The rest of the bosses, Kya fights with her Martial Art skills. #Despite there being 9 playable locations in the game, there are only a total of 5 bosses in the game. Leading to only having 6 boss battles, with the addition of Brazul, being fought twice. #Two of the six boss battles take place in the final level, The Fortress. #The levels to have boss battles include, Flying Forest, Hunters Domain, The Quarry, Forgotten Island, and The Fortress. Game #Shell Elevators can only bring Kya to other elevators in that area, and Nativ City; as an example, an elevator in the Flying Forest cannot bring Kya to an elevator in Wolfen City. #There are no snowy levels in the game. #Aside from using the Magic Boards on a watery slope, and water seen from afar in the Flying Forest, water is never really used or seen up close in the game. #Rumor has it, if you restore all Wolfen to their Nativ forms, an extra scene will be shown in the ending of the game. This is in fact false, as you get the same scene regardless of the amount of Wolfen you free. #If Kya frees all of the Wolfen possible, she still actually misses a couple of them. There is a Wolfen in a scene with Brazul at the fortress that is not exorcised, as well as Aton and the The Hunter are not exorcised. #There are 4 Animals and 4 Monsters that Kya can capture for the Nativ City Zoo. #At the start screen, the scene in the background takes place in the last area of the Flying Forest. #In the beginning of the game, Area says that Kya should find him and race with him. However, you cannot actually race him in the game. #Area mentions that Brazul had sealed the Shell Elevators up years ago, due to Kya learning the Awakening Power, she learned how to reopen the Elevators. #If Kya stands over a popped Amortos, it will not start growing back until she is away from it. #Mickens are the only creatures to appear more than once in the Nativ City Zoo quest, with a total of 4 rare Mickens. Easter Eggs #In some iterations of the game, the back of Kya's shirt, has the Atari logo on it. Source Places #With the exception of Nativ City and Wolfen City, the rest of the areas in the game are all different type's of places. The Roots, is a Jungle. Flying Forest, is a forest. Hunters Domain, is a Mountainous Desert. The Quarry, is a Mining location. The Air Post, is a Windy Mountain. Forgotten Island, is a lone volcanic island. The Fortress, is an impenetrable fortress. #Wolfen City is not much of a city, as it's name suggests, it's more like a dungeon. #The Fortress, is the shortest level/area in the game. #The Wind Tower is one of the few areas in the game to have a unique name, without being a completely separate location. The other being Amber Quarry. Items #Despite the fact that Kya bought a brand new Telescope, it has a crack in the middle of the lens. #No Rune is the same shape or size, they are all uniquely different. #There are 7 Runes altogether. #There are no Runes found in Nativ City or The Fortress. #Each Rune gives the user an extra 50 mana power, having all 7 runes would give Kya the ability to have 400 Mana power in her possession. Scenery #In the Flying Forest, there are floating islands in the background with waterfalls falling into the abyss of the sky. #Butterflies can be seen in the game on occasion. Sales #Video Game Chartz, reports that 160,000 copies of Kya have been sold since the release date. Source #A user on Atari Age, reports roughly 1,700 copies were sold from 2003-2005. Source #Kya is on Amazons best sellers list for the game category, coming in at 289. Source Translation Differences #The American & Canadian version of Kya: Dark Lineage, Wolfen are spelled with an E. However, in the European version, Wolfen is spelled with a U, as Wolfun. #The American & Canadian version of Kya: Dark Lineage, when the credits roll, it plays a few songs that appear in the game. However, the European version plays Soca music through the entire credits roll. #In the game, when an intruder is spotted nearby one of their bases, the Wolfen will sound a bell. The bell however, has a different tune in the European and American version. The American version of the game, sounds like a normal bell. In the European version of the game, the bell sounds like an animal making noises. #The device to tame a Jamgut, is called a "Jamgut Whistle", in the American version, and a "Jamgut Birdcall", in the European version. Media #The TV Series Avatar the last airbender originally named the main female character Kya, but later changed her named to Katara after they found out that a protagonist in a recent video game had the same name. Source #Beyond Good & Evil, a game that has similarities with Kya, also has a character named Woof. The difference however, is that Woof in Kya is an enemy, but the Woof in BG&E is an ally. Woof on BG&E #Taryn from the PSP video game, Daxter, has a striking resemblance to Kya. She has the same hair, hair color, red tank top and blue jeans. Taryn Fandom #Someone on Yahoo Answers thought there was a talking guitar in Kya Dark Lineage, there is however a talking guitar in the game Emphermal Fantasia. Source #"Kya Dark Lineage 2" is in the top 2, for most searched Kya related titles on Youtube. #Kya Dark Lineage 2 or Kya Dark Lineage sequel, is in the top 5 most searched titles on most search engines. =Mysteries= Game #Atea mentions that Brazul, knows how to choose which world to go to by using the Medallion. Due to Brazul's defeat, Atea makes a remark saying that they may never have the knowledge on how to choose which world to go to. #Brazul mentions that his home race went extinct, why and how is unknown. #Atea does not know who separated all of the Runes, and scattered them across the world. #What was it that attacked Kya and Frank in the end? #It's mentioned in the beginning of the game, that Nativ City is a hideout, implying there may be an abandoned Nativ town somewhere else. #It could be possible, that Wolfen City was the original home of the Nativs. It's implied that the first Nativ City was either destroyed or taken over, if Brazul turned the Nativs into Wolfen, he could have easily made their city a base for the transformed Wolfen. Characters #Brazul's home world is a complete mystery. #The Nativs, are all male. Unless female nativs never made the spotlight it is unknown how they procreate. #Brazul left his world to go to earth, and eventually the nativs world. But what was the purpose in going to Kya's world and having a daughter? #Why is Stuff, the last Galbos? What happened to it's species? #It is not explained how Kya magically knows the language of the Nativs, despite being in another world, and Nativ signs are not in any sort of human language. #How is Aton the strongest Nativ? Wouldn't that be the Martial Arts master Akasa? Story #In the beginning of the game, when Kya and Frank find Brazul's secret room. Once the portal is opened, Frank's eyes turn red, and he starts to speak like Brazul. This is never explained in the game why that happened, or what it was that made him do that. Unused Characters'' #What was the purpose of having character art for Brazul (Nativ), in young and old forms? #Who was Dr Alan, what was his purpose? Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Needs Navbox Category:Articles Of Interest Category:Parent Page